


Scary Alien Boyfriend

by soleilwrites



Category: I Am Number Four (2011), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Demigod!reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, i really wanted to write something with both adam and nine in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleilwrites/pseuds/soleilwrites
Summary: You’re a demigod who got mistakenly abuducted by the Mogs, you escape with Adam and Malcom and eventually meet up with the Garde.
Relationships: Apollo/Reader (father/child), Stanley Worthington | Number Nine/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Scary Alien Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this very self indulgent piece of writing lol
> 
> ✰’s = time skip

It’s a complicated story, you see, how you got to this moment. 5 years ago you never would have guessed that you would have stargazed with an alien, while on the brink of the end of the world, but here you are.

Let’s start about 3 years ago, the day you found out why strange things always keep happening to you. It was the day you were being followed home from school. You kept looking behind yourself, you couldn’t see anyone following you, but you felt their presence. Just as you round the corner, you house now in sight, someone jumps in front of you and grabs you by the shoulders. 

“Hold on, you can’t go back home, it’s not safe there,” you recognize the boy from school, you hadn’t ever talked to him. 

“What? No! Let go of me!” you wiggle out of his grasp.

“Trust me, it’s not safe.”

“What the hell do you mean?” as you finish that question, something is thrown out of a window in your house, breaking the glass. You run closer, but not too close because you have no idea who’s in your house or why. The guy from your school follows you as you crouch behind a nearby bush, someone kicks through your front door, clearly angered. It was a tall muscular man, easily almost 7 feet tall. Followed by two other men who were similarly built. They all wore sunglasses, but the first man one took them off, and you couldn’t seem to understand… “He only has one eye…” you accidentally say aloud. 

“Yeah, cyclopses.” the boy whispers.

“Why?” 

It was kind of a rhetorical question, but nonetheless the boy answered, “Because they are looking for you.”

“Me? What would they want with me?”

“You’re special Y/N, just come with me and I’ll explain.”

So you went with him, and he took you to this camp, a safe place, for demigods. You were the child of a God. That explains a lot.

You met some very interesting people at Camp Half Blood. You found out a lot about yourself as well, you were claimed by the god Apollo, and you discovered your healing abilities, and also developed the ability to fight at Camp Half Blood, and you were quite good at it.

A few years later you and a few friends left Camp Half Blood, something about the Gods constantly asking the demigods to do favours for them, and then not helping out when the demigods needed it, didn’t rub you the right way. 

One day, after fighting off a pack of harpies, you were healing one of your friends when someone grabbed you from behind. You fought out of their grasp, but someone else was at the ready, and soon enough you were outnumbered, even with your advanced fighting skills, you couldn’t manage to get away. You only hoped that your friends did.

You were restrained and placed in the back of a van. You would guess it was about a 6 hour drive, they made two stops. And when you finally reached your destination, you were dragged into a house and down some tunnels. You were placed in a room and strapped to a chair, not without a struggle though. 

You spent your time in captivity getting questioned, experimented on, and tortured. It wasn’t fun, you didn’t know what your captors were talking about most of the time, and you definitely did not have the answers they wanted. Not long after you got there you realized that your captors were in fact aliens, intent on invading Earth. Also not fun.

Then your savior, Adam, broke you out. When you felt the earthquake, and you heard and saw the panic on your captors faces, you knew it was your moment to escape, you didn’t know how, but you knew you had to. That’s when you discovered a new ability, as you were struggling with your bonds, when you saw smoke and saw your skin begin to glow, and before you knew it you had burned through the straps that held you down. You didn’t have time to think about it. With your new-found adrenaline you ran out of the room, and cautiously made your way through the corridors. A door opened to your right, and you prepared for a fight, but what you found was a guy about your age, pale, with long black hair, and a frail-looking middle aged man, definitely not the mog soldiers you were expecting. 

The three of you broke out of the base together, and after getting to know the two, you decided to stick around, invested in helping Malcom find his son. And you eventually found him, in Dulce Base in New Mexico. Where you and Adam stayed behind to make sure that Malcom and his son could escape.

You and Adam had eventually caught up with Malcom and Sam, finding them in a penthouse in Chicago, under the attack of Mogs. After escaping Chicago, you headed east, to Ashwood Estates, Adams former home, in hopes of using the surveillance equipment to help find some of Sam’s friends who they feared had been attacked in Florida. 

Over those few days between Chicago and Ashwood, you got to know a few of Sam’s friends, one was Loric, a “good” alien, named John, and the other was another human that had gotten wrapped up in all of this, Sarah, John’s girlfriend. They were nice, but you could tell they didn’t trust you or Adam, especially Adam, so you stuck by his side until you got to Ashwood.

After securing Ashwood Estates, Adam ended up finding Sam’s friends, in a Mog base in Florida, and he helped them make their way home.

You had made supper for everyone earlier, and you decided you should do the same for the people coming back from Florida, so you were in the kitchen when everyone arrived. 

“Everyone this is Y/N, they were kind enough to make you guys supper!” you turned around and waved at the new people, a small smile on your face.

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you,” the taller girl with the blonde hair said, “I’m Six. This is Marina and Nine.” she gestured to her left then right.

“Sup,” Nine said casually.

“Nice to meet y’all too, the food is almost done, I just have to strain the spaghetti.” you said, grabbing the pot of noodles. You strain the noodles in the sink as the others wait idly by.

“It’s not the fanciest meal in the world, especially considering I’m dealing with the pantries of Mogadorians.” you say with a laugh, returning to the counter, “But, voilà, grab a plate and dig in!”

The three practically dove towards the food, and once their food was plated they didn’t even wait to sit down to eat. The three stood in the kitchen, shoveling spaghetti in their faces while you and John stood silently.

“This,” Nine says, mouth full of food, “this, is amazing.” 

“Agreed,” Six says, taking another bite. Marina nods in agreement.

“I’m glad you like it.”

When Nine was on his third plate of food, he stopped eating and said “Hold on, I hear something,” and a few seconds later we all did as well, it was cars, lots of them. The four of us ran outside to meet the caravan, ready for a fight. Sam, Adam, and Malcom were close behind. 

Turns out John and Nine knew these people, so we all put down our weapons (albeit reluctantly).

After meeting with Walker, everyone was pretty on edge. You laid down in one of the bedrooms in Adams house, but you couldn’t sleep. So you wandered into the backyard, and as you’re standing there, you could feel something lurking in the shadows of the woods. 

They ran out of the woods, charging you all at once, but you were ready, you’d fought monsters countless times before and knew all their weaknesses. You drew your daggers, which normally disguised themselves as rings on your fingers, and threw one at the monster charging you the quickest, hitting them directly in the face, followed by a duck and stab to the gut of the one coming from your right. You moved swiftly as your daggers magically returned to your hands. You turned to see the third monster running at you dip to the right at the last second, quickly turn and throw one of your daggers to the back of their head. 

You took a few deep breaths, but you knew this wasn’t over, there were four of them, one must’ve retreated back into the woods, but you knew he was still there, waiting for you to turn your back. 

Thump.

You turn to see Nine, he’s walking towards you with a smile on his face.

Snap.

That was what you were waiting for. You turn and without aiming throw a dagger that hits the monster directly in the heart. 

“Holy shit,” Nine says behind you. “You know I was coming over to help you, but I guess you have it covered.”

“Yeah, sorry to disappoint.”

“I am not disappointed,” he states with a wink.

You roll your eyes, “What are you doing up anyways?”

“Someone’s gotta watch the Feds.”

“Hah. They’re the least of my worries.”

“What about you?” Nine asks.

“What?”

“What are you doing up so late?”

“Oh. Couldn’t sleep I guess.”

He nods and after a second says, “C’mere.”

You follow him to the side of the house, and he holds out his hand to you, you raise your eyebrows in response.

“Just take it.” So you do. Nine steps onto the side of the house, “C’mon, try it,” he urges. You follow suit, surprised when you feel your body’s gravity switch. You follow his lead until you make it to the roof safely. 

“Woah. That was crazy.”

“Says the demigod.”

“Says the alien.”

“Touché.”

The two of you settle down on the roof in silence. You’re laying down, looking up at the stars when you ask, “Can you see Lorien from here?”

“Hm?” 

“Can you see Lorien from here– or its sun i guess?”

“Yeah, it’s uhh–” Nine is terrible at directing you but eventually you figure out which star he is pointing at. 

“Do you ever want to go back?” 

“Someday, yeah, I think it would be nice,” He says, a distant look in his eyes. “What about you? Don’t you want to go home?”

“No, I’ve caused my family enough trouble, I don’t dare make it any worse.” 

And the conversation died there. With a mutual understanding, you both lay there looking up at the stars in silence.

✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ ✰ 

You wake up to a knocking on a window. You rub the sleep out of your eyes and look to the sound of the noise, only to see the one person you hoped it wasn’t. Once he sees you’re awake he disappears from the window. You get out of bed, now furious. Although there is a brief moment when you realize that you didn’t put yourself in this bed last night, and that you must’ve fallen asleep on the roof and Nine must’ve put you to bed. You let a small smile across your face before your rage fills you once again.

You storm down the stairs (although not too aggressively in case Nine was there) and march out the front door. The screen door slams behind you (on accident) and wakes Nine from his sleep on the couch. 

You cross the yard to where a fancy sports car sits, with your father leaning on the hood.

“What do you want?” you yell, storming your way over to him.

“Good morning to you too my dearest child.”

“Cut the shit. Why are you here? I’m not gonna go on some stupid quest for you.”

“You don’t even know what the quest is! How can you call it stupid? All I need is-”

“No way,” you cut him off, crossing your arms across your chest.

“Please Y/N, it’ll be quick and easy.”

“Then you go do it.”

“Y/N, who is this?” Nine asks, coming up behind you.

“Ah! I’m Apollo, Y/N’s dad. Sun God, etc. Nice to meet you.” You father says holding out his hand for Nine to shake

“Leave,” you say. 

Nine ignores Apollo’s hand, ”I would listen to her,” Nine says, crossing his arms across his chest as well.

Apollo looks between the two of you and holds up his hands, “Okay, okay… I’m going… But only because I have no idea what your scary alien boyfriend is capable of…” he says, getting into his car.

“And you better not bother any other demigods about this!” you say before he could leave.

“Right, right, yeah… I’ll bother Chiron!” you father yells, driving off into the distance.

”Asshole,” you say to yourself, storming off to Adam’s old house.

Nine follows slowly after you. He spots Six and Sam exiting another house, Six gives him a questioning glance, clearly she overheard some of you and your father’s exchange. He just shakes his head and speeds up to catch up to you.

“So… that’s your dad, huh? What did he want from you anyway?”

“Probably to risk my life for some stupid artifact or something… thanks by the way, for sticking by me.”

“Hey, that’s what your scary alien boyfriend is here for,” he says with a wink.


End file.
